zsffandomcom-20200214-history
ZSF2/Character Creation
Starting Out Welcome to Zombie Survival Fight. If you're here to play, you'll be needing a character. You may only use one character initially, but after three months you may make another, and a third character may be created after a year of play. Go ahead and copy the site's blank character sheet before you go further. And remember- have fun with it. Building the Concepts Character creation comes from both the mechanical creation and the fluff and flavor of a character's quirks and nature. Don't be afraid to build your character as you'd like, but be sure to shy away from over-centralizing themes to them. For more info, check the concepts page. Veteran Status Unfortunately, newer players do not have access to the same level of options that more experienced players do, mainly because we don't want them to abuse that power. If you think you deserve it, please don't complain about it, because it won't do you any good. Just have fun, and in six months, you'll have most of the same options as the other veterans. Spending Points Alright character creation is actually pretty simple. *'Skill points': Each New Character will be Given 300 Skill points to put into their abilities however they would like. There are however limitations to this, * Skills can Only go up to 10, ++ Skills can only go up to 20, and + skills and below can only go up to 30 (Once a person has 2 30's, then + and below cap at 25). A person can only spend up to 150 points in any one branch (Attributes, Combat Skills, Etc). Characters who have already made can retroactivitely be created in this new format, up to their present maximum. If their firearms ability is already at 23, then they can ignore the limit up to 23. Characters that quality are those who've been here less then 6 months, and Characters under 300. Uniques, Magic, and Psi Techs are restricted and cannot be taken normally upon creation. **All Skill points, regardless of rank, is handled by a 1:1 ratio. (In other words, 1 Skill Point = 1 Level Up for a skill) *'Items: '''Discuss with your nearest friendly GM, generally a = Weapon and Armor, And Tool Kit upon creation. Characters who restat under this, keep their old items and don't have to worry. '(WARNING: The table below was made before the recent character creation changes and therefore is outdated. Ignore it.)' Traits/Flaws Traits and Flaws are ways you can give flavor to your character for in-game benefits (and penalties). You're allowed a certain number (as detailed on the page) each and they are very useful to make your character more realistic by broading their known skills and improving on their specialties. *Traits cost 10 Free Points each, and help define your character's personality. Each Trait purchased may have one -5 can be removed at the cost of 5 of one of the other bonuses(reducing a +10 to +5 or removing a +5) *Flaws are ways to give your character weaknesses in exchange for Free Points, but mostly help make your character more intresting and to reflect their design statistically. Other NPC Characters Making an NPC is pretty much the same as making a player character. However, the limits are somewhat different. You may make one NPC for every six months you play-meaning you can't make one until you've played for at least six months. NPC creation is also static, unlike player character creation. Regardless of how long you've been here, NPCs get 150 skill points, and 150 Equipment points However, once you get an NPC, there are certain limits that you have to abide by. An NPC dies after taking two Mortal Wounds rather than three. Additionally, NPCs take a lower priority than player characters when raids are being organized, and they are expected to support the group through training player characters and similar. Character limit *'Main Characters:' Start with 2(but they can't be in the same game, +1 at 3months +1 at a year *'Extra:' +1 every 6months *''Full-fledged GMs have twice the number of slots, and can count extras not in the main team as half Finalizating Your Character Category:System